Hetalia FiveO
by Capriccio Farce
Summary: Based on the Hawaii Five-O series. Alfred, Arthur, Peter, Veneziano and Lovino will began their journey as a police with their own special abilities in solving each cases. Can they solve each given task? Follow their series.


**Hetalia Five-O**

**Introduction:**

Know Hawai Five-O, the famous TV crime series? Well, this is basically the same, where all the Hetalia character are going solve the cases given~ So be sureto read their act in different stories series.

This is the story of 5 furious detective and police that works for the FHI (Federal Hetalia of Investigation) and sometime also cooperate with other police departments, such as HCIA (Hetalia Crime Intelligence Agency) and many more.

Now, as the author, let me introduce you to my five furious characters with their own unique and awesome ability of a real police!

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:<strong>

**Alfred F. Jones**

Alfred has been in the FHI for the last 5 years and he had achieved an excellent academic police scores, but oftenly he gets way too confident, thinking that he is the main character or the main hero in the police departement. He is tough, good looking and was ready to do anything only for justice. Once, he invited to the Halloween party, when a horror movie was played in the middle of the night, he got scared by the first shot of a ghost and begin screaming like a physcopath. He is rewarded for his honesty and intelligence for doing all the cases. He works as an expert investigator in the FHI department.

**Arthur Kirkland**

Once, Arthur has a very close relationship with Alfred. He has known him since kindergarten and has become a very good friend. Alfred has always been annoying to Arthur, and since Alfred gets all the luck he supposed to have, he begin to be his enemy. Arthur has turn 'two faced' to Alfred. Arthur have achieved a very excellent academic police grades, but Alfred is always in the lead of him. He is the one who planned to scare Alfred during the Halloween party. He has been working in the FHI for the last 3 years and was rewarded as one of the best spy in FHI. He works as an expert spy and also the leader of the FHI.

**Peter Kirkland**

"I may be small, but I've got a big heart!" the quote he always says when people underestimate him by his look. He is the youngest police that works in the FHI and now he is awarded as one of the best spy in FHI as well, just like his brother. Arthur Kirkland is his brother, and he kept on calling him 'jerk' because his brother underestimate him, thinking that he is only a little kid that supposed to play and not doing police cases, but Peter has always been curious of the mystery of murders, robbery and many more hard cases to solve. He is an easy going child that is confident enough to talk to other crew of the FHI. He is the one who actually solve most of the cases, and has made his brother jealous of his intelligence and tactics. His brother has always tried to stop him from working and begin talking his lesson, but the departement wanted have him because of Peter achievement and grade are getting better. His jobs is an intermediate level spy and also as an analyzer in the FHI.

**Feliciano Vargas**

A cowardly, troublesome man who has been working for the FHI for the last 2 years. At first, nobody actually accepts him to be in the FHI because of his coward act in front of the public, but he was given a chance to work in the Hetalia Five-O groups, because of his honesty and intelligence while doing one of the hardest case that has happen a few years ago. He join the group with his older brother, Lovino Vargas. Feliciano is adored by all girls beacuse of his funny and adoring face and curls that he had, but Feliciano prohibited people to touch his curls, because it was just a zone where people could not touch. His parents were Italian, but decide to move to America so that they're children could learn how to be independent in other countries. He loves pasta and brings Italian food everytime to work to share with his friends or either for himself. His job is as an expert in emotion/face reader in the FHI.

**Lovino Vargas**

He is a high tempered guy, he is known for saying a lot of bad words while doing his work. He is known to be such untidy, a real opposite from his brother, Feliciano. He achieved bad police grades, but he is very good at sports. He and Feliciano is known for both of the curls they both has, and was often called, "The Curls Brother". He easily get offended by words, but his borthre is the one who alwasy calmed h him down. He loves pasta and tomatoes, just like his brother. HE usually hangs out with Antonio, another police from the different departement, he oftenly replace if Lovino cannot come. He has a nickname Romano, which is a type of cheese. His job is to analyse the evidence further in the FHI laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Peter was awake in the middle of the night, sitting in his bed, still not sure whether he has done the right thing. He looked up at the shining moon, tonight the moon just shine really bright. He stands to open the the window, wanting to enjoying the breeze of the middle of the night.

"The moon is shiny today, just like the shine of the sun. What happened?" he begin talking to himself, feeling that tonight is just different from the other night he had ever experience.

A few minutes after looking the moon, he suddenly feel a strong, cold breeze passes through his face and enter the room. A little, shiny white rain then begin to drop from the sky. Peter was surprised and was curious of what it is.

He put his hands a few centimeters aways from the window to feel the substances that just drops down from the sky. It's circular shape looks unique, cold and melts at his hands. Peter began to realize that it was the snow.

"It's the snow, a sign of a good luck! Christmas is going to come soon~" he jumps and shouted for joy, forgetting that it is the middle of the night.

Arthur who was asleep, waking up surpirsed of what he just heard.

"Peter..." he signed, looking tired.

Arthur went up to Peter's room, opening and warning him that it is the middle fo the night, where he is spposed to go back to sleep and stop yelling.

"Will you stop all of the fuss?" Arthur screamed, seems to be annoyed at what Peter has done.

Peter ignore what his brother and begin jumping for joy.

"Brother! It's snowing tonight! It must be miracle~" said Peter

"What miracle?" replied Arthur, rubbing his eyes.

Peter growls at that, "It is rare to snow in England nowadays, right?"

Arthur nods, cannot refuse any more, "Can you just go back to sleep?' he yawned, "We need to go to work tomorrow." He yawned again, "And if you are late," he yawned again, "Man! Yawning is such a contagious act!" he looked angry, turning back to the room, forgetting to say his last word.

Peter who was annoyed with that, decide to go back to sleep, turning on sleeping lights and went back to his bed.

Arthur who was reliefed with the calming situation is now glad that he could finally go back to sleep in peace.

"Finally, a little peace for my sleep" he yawned, turning back to sleep directly, snooring while he is asleep.


End file.
